1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for dewatering and upgrading one or more hydrocarbons. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for dewatering, cracking, and gasifying one or more hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
The extraction of crude hydrocarbons from subterranean formations is often enhanced using various displacement technologies such as carbon dioxide stimulated recovery as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,993, and steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,334. The introduction of one or more displacement fluids such as steam or carbon dioxide into subterranean formations can stimulate the flow of hydrocarbons for recovery and thus can improve productivity of marginal wells. However, hydrocarbons extracted using steam or other aqueous displacement fluids can typically contain a significant quantity of water which must be removed prior to subsequent processing of the extracted hydrocarbons.
Water can be removed from the extracted hydrocarbons using evaporation, gravity separation, chemical additives, electrostatic desalters, or combinations thereof. Evaporation of the water can be accomplished by heating the extracted hydrocarbons to a temperature greater than 100° C., whereupon any water present in the hydrocarbons will evolve as steam. Any dissolved salts or minerals present in the water prior to evaporation will remain trapped within the hydrocarbon after the water is evaporated. The presence of these residual salts and minerals can adversely impact subsequent downstream processing of the hydrocarbons.
Gravity settling is generally limited to applications where the hydrocarbon and water are not emulsified and where a sufficient difference in specific gravity exists between the hydrocarbon and water phases. When the water is partially or completely emulsified within the hydrocarbons, one or more dispersants, flocculants, or other settling aids can be used to break the emulsion and separate the hydrocarbon and water phases. When the hydrocarbon phase has a specific gravity similar to water, the addition of a low specific gravity diluent to the hydrocarbon phase can sufficiently lower the specific gravity of the hydrocarbon to permit separation by gravity settling. The transportation, storage, and recovery of a diluent can render the use of a diluent economically unattractive in remote processing locations.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for removing water from extracted hydrocarbons and upgrading the dewatered hydrocarbons.